deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dokuro Mitsukai VS. Peacock
Brief Description: A battle of the crazy child chicks! Will Dokuro bat a grand slam against Peacock? Or will Peacock and her cronies be the second way Dokuro goes? Interlude: Wiz: Children. You can’t help but love them… Boomstick: Except when you don’t and they bother the FUCK out of you with their zaniness; especially when you try getting it on with their babysitter! Wiz: Hold on; if you are there with the kids, why would a babysitter be needed? Boomstick: Be honest Wiz; what babysitter DOESN’T need me? Wiz: …On second thought, scratch that; I got my answer. Boomstick: HEY! Wiz: And the only thing to make those types of annoying kids even more of a task is to given them a love of fighting. Boomstick: And make sure they are girls to, because females that can kick ass is apparently ALL the rage today! Wiz: And the prime 2 examples of this are none other than Dokuro, the club to death angel of the future… Boomstick: And Peacock; Lab-8’s cartoon loving magnum opus! He’s Wiz, and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, in order to find out who will win…a Deathbattle! Dokuro Boomstick: Oh man, something tells me about looking at this show’s intro that this chick will be a great girlfriend… Wiz: Boomstick, I kind of feel bad for telling you this, but…she’s 13. *Record Scratch* Boomstick: Wait, what? Seriously? Wiz: Seriously… Boomstick: …WHAT THE FUCK?!? Music: (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro Chan Theme Song) Wiz: The Bludgeoning Angel, Dokuro, full Japanese name Mitsukai Dokuro, is a master assassin whom is an angel from the future; sent back in time by God himself to kill a schoolboy called Sakura Kusakabe, whom apparently, in the future, is going to find the solution to immortality that will keep girls from aging past 12. Boomstick: Again, I say; WHAT THE FUCK?!? Wiz: However, she instead falls in love with him and instead, tries to change his ways, fighting back both verbally and physically against other angels, and god himself, called Enma-Daiou. Boomstick: Wait, how does this make her crazy? Sounds normal enough to me as anime plots go. Wiz: Because she seems to have no morale understanding of right and wrong. Boomstick: Come on; she’s an angel! They are always pure; except for those 2 purple and yellow haired bastards that still own me money from the candy I bought them in hopes of sex! Freaking spent at most 20 dollars… Wiz: Well for starters, Dokuro seems to enjoy killing Sakura a whole lot; as evidenced by her cheerful song in her intro while she is killing Sakura over and over again with a smile. Boomstick: Wait, is this a different Sakura? Wiz: Afraid not. This is the exact same Sakura as she claims to “love”. Ways of tormenting him in the intro alone include, smashing his head in with her foot, choking him with ropes and collars, shooting with guns, humiliation, teasing him with her body, and of cour-'' '''Boomstick: Hold the fuck up! Being a cocktease to him?!? Is THAT how she plans to save the future pedophile world; being the world’s first 13-year-old mistress?' Wiz: I’ll get to that soon enough. Like I was saying, her main method of torture is her trusty spiked bat, Excalibolg. Boomstick: When used upon a human, she slices through the poor fucker like a sword through cheese, and it can even break down solid wood doors with ease! Hey! I made a rhyme! Wiz: Well, color me impressed. Anyway, Dokuro’s bat isn’t just exclusive to fighting. She can also transform human faces into that of an animal and even revive the dead, as this lets her murder Sakura at least 3 times each episode of the anime. Boomstick: JESUS! I kind of feel bad for this boy; stuck with this crazy ass bitch and the classmates could very well be a part of it, or too scared to move out of line! Wiz: I normally wouldn’t make a pun out of this, but…would you say she is, bat-shit crazy? Boomstick: Oh, screw you and your brain for that pun! Last time I try being sentimental! Also, I make the puns here for a good reason; yours suck! Wiz: Anyway, that actually leads to my next point. While Dokuro is extremely strong, even without her bat, being able to crush hands without meaning to, she is also very dumb. Like, VERY, stupid. Like…wow. Boomstick: Her brain has made her do a lot of stupid stuff during her life, including making up a game with rules as contrived and ever-changing as the Kingdom Hearts plot, making a club all about watching glue dry on wood, and of course, believing that what she’s doing is actually either working or helping! Wiz: Well actually, to give her brain some credit, she STILL has moments of genius, usually when she is outwitting Sakura for something she wants, usually by seductive methods, and the fact she was able to make a club and game in the first places means something is going on upstairs in her brain, although that conscious also led to her brash and quick tempered behavior, going against God to start her own plan on a whim. Boomstick: However, her main weakness is the true angel trademark, as well as one of her greatest strengths, her halo! Music: (Halo Main Theme) Wiz: Damn it Boomstick, not that Halo…Actually, keep it, it’s kind of fitting. Boomstick: See! I know what I’m doing sometimes… Wiz: As I was saying, Dokuro’s halo can also be used as a last resort weapon, as the edges are sharp enough to deeply cut things; even holding the item itself can give the user serious hand injuries from its cuts. Boomstick: Resulting in even more bloodshed! Damn! Being a janitor here must pay well! Wiz: However, the primary function of Dokuro’s halo, is to heal up her injuries she sustained over time, and the only way to truly kill an angel is by removing the halo first. Boomstick: But you better do it fast, otherwise you are staring at the face of, as people say, “The Great Mighty Poo Having a Seizure,” but personally, I call it “HOLY FUCKING SHIT I LOST ALL DESIRE TO SLEEP!” Wiz: While without a halo, Dokruo’s powers weaken and becomes more sustainable to injuries. Boomstick: She is also known to get the runs WHILE running to get her halo back! Heyo! Wiz: Indeed; while Dokuro is weaker here, she can still put up a fight and use her diarrhea problems to her advantage, propelling herself towards foes and covering enemies in the fecal matter, doing as what Conker from Conker’s Bad Fur Day would call, “A bowel movement”. Boomstick: You know what, can we just say without her halo she shits the fucking floor?!? We swore before here this episode damn it! Wiz: Still, with a halo or not, with her bat or not, Dokuro has proven herself to be a truly powerful threat to those she has no intention on reviving, and you better hope you aren’t one of them. Dokuro: Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi! Boomstick: …Do you understand a WORD of that? Wiz: Not even a syllable. Brief Recap: Name: '''Dokuro Mitsukai '''Age: '''13 '''Height: '''153 cm/5 ft. and 3 in. '''Weight: '''40 pounds and 9 ounces '''Abilities: · Self-healing Halo · Varied weapon user, most experienced in clubs · Powerful even without her halo or bat · Excalibolg’s healing and face manipulation Feats: · Constant killing and revival of Sakura · Triumphed over all powers that tried to take her away · Converted an entire classroom against Sakura either by fear or manipulation Weaknesses: · Not very bright · Arrogant/ignorant · Oblivious to morality Peacock Boomstick: Holy shit! This girl already looks badass! Wiz: Well she didn’t get that way overnight; Peacock, once named Patricia, was once just dressed as a maid in an orphanage. Boomstick: Well that’s not bad so far… Wiz: There’s more. The place was captured by this game's version of Nazis, the Medici Mafia, whom had slave traders send Peacock to a camp who had to serve the Medici. Boomstick: Okay, a bit sucky… Wiz: Patricia decided instead of helping them, she would help her best friend from the mansion, Marie Korbel, escape, and was prompted rewarded by having her teeth plucked out, limbs cut, and eyes gouged out, before being tossed away. Boomstick: And, it’s now a backstory giving Batman a run for his dead parents’ inheritance! Wiz: Despite that pain, she refused to die, surviving long enough for Dr. Avian took her in as a subject for his latest experiment, the Avery system, turning her into who she is today, Peacock. Boomstick: And cue the kickass music! (Music: Shenanigans and Going Ons) Wiz: Peacock, to this date, has been herself for about a year or so. Boomstick: And she kicked enough ass and was just a bad enough girl to save Lab 8, that she was booted to the fields YEARS quicker than usual. Wiz: This is thanks due to how well she works with her new Avery system, even personifying it into a small blue bird dressed as her, aptly named Avery. Boomstick: Her feathered friend is able to act as an important vessel for Peacock, being able to not only get out and try to attack the foe himself, but is also her way to bringing shit out from the underground armory, bringing out cigars, hammers, chainsaws, pie, shot guns, cannons, Kuribu’s own fucking shoe, footballs, banjo, burlap sacks, spiked bats, a .44 Magnum revolver, steam whistles to push people too close to her away, along with a Tetris block and a stop sign, and whistles! Jesus fucking Christ! This girl has a lot of crap down there! Wiz: Actually, Peacock can still bring stuff out of the armory without Avery; it’s just that Avery can bring stuff out of her top hat. Speaking of Peacock’s armory, her whistle; brace yourself Boomstick, because Peacock is packing a lot more… Boomstick: Really? Wiz: Really. At a blow of her whistle, Peacock casts a shadow onto the battleground that hones in on the foe. Depending on the size of it, it can drop one of many things. Size one, aka the smallest, can drop either a bowling ball, teacup, sandbag, bottle, fish, flower pot or a shoe. The next size up has a chance of dropping her cronies, Andy Anvil, Tommy Ten-Tons, a head of a cat, a TV, a safe and even the kitchen sink. Boomstick: Even the kitchen sink?!? God damn it, I wanted to use it first! Wiz: Her biggest shadow can summon either a moai, aka one of those Easter Island statues, an elephant, a piano, a fridge or two references to characters in other media, like games and anime. Boomstick: Hold on; how the FUCK can someone hold onto a reference? Wiz: With a full shadow, Peacock can potentially summon Avery riding in a steam-roller, who lets out a cry before stomping on the vehicle, creating more damage for whoever gets trapped under it, a la Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure, or Hsien-KO’s move, the Tenrai Ha. Boomstick: Basically the Tenrai Ha just drops about 15 spiked balls and weights, and the poor fucker who gets stuck underneath that mess should expect to feel THAT when they wake up. Wiz: On the subject of references, Peacock is well traversed in referencing cartoons, from the big things like shooting bullet bills to spouting Bugs Bunny quotes, to the small things like her eyeholes being cartoony with about a fourth of the hole missing, as well as them being her way to instant armory access. Boomstick: Wait a minute, so where IS her eyes? Wiz: Down there, Boomstick. Boomstick: God, fucking, damn it Wiz; I just got out of thinking of dating Dokuro before hearing the news; I don’t need to look at any more child breasts! Wiz: Not there, Boomstick! I meant her arms; formed how a peacock’s feathers form. Boomstick: Oh; those. They may be creepy, but it’s better than my original thought! Wiz: I agree completely. Anyhow, Peacock’s eyes can be used as her real eyes, not only appearing to be function well when they are off of Peacock’s arms, along with replacements at the ready if her intro story mode is to be believed, but as well as adding more power to her robot legs kicks, turning into knives to thrust themselves at the competition, and of course-'' '''Boomstick: Shoot laser-beams from them; pew pew bitches!' Wiz: Her final addition to becoming the Peacock we know of as today, was her metal bear trap inside her mouth, replacing her teeth. She is able to bite the competition with a force of an actual bear trap. Boomstick: Look out Fredbear! Peacock has the capacity to do bites worse than 1987…or 1983...BAH! WHATEVER! Wiz: Speaking of animals, time to give light to Peacock’s most notorious feature; her gang of cronies. Boomstick: They consist of Avery, whom we just went over not too long ago, so keep up; Tommy Ten-Tons, who may actually be ten tons as far as we know, Andy Anvil, a boxing fan with an undying loyalty Peacock, George Bomb, a bomb who can walk, drive, fly or pop up from black holes into whoever he runs into, and Lonesome Lenny, who after being summoned, can either blow up on Peacock, the fucker she used him on, or both! Wiz: Lenny is actually a part of Peacock’s 3 “Blockbuster” moves, aptly named “Lonesome Lenny”, along with Avery firing off a huge laser before several small ones, called “Argus Agony”, and most famously, the “Goodfellas” combo. Boomstick: When that happens, Peacock locks the poor sap inside of burlap sack and beats the SHIT out of them with her gang, before tossing a cigar and blowing George and them up! Wiz: However, despite all of her impressive feats, she is still growing, and far from perfect; her brash and impatient behavior has got her into a couple tight spots beforehand, and will most likely still happen from time to time; but however, she will not actually start fighting until a reason that is good enough for her pops up, like when the doctor that saved her was killed by Valentine and the Skullgirl. Boomstick: Not only that, but she seems to just not be good up close and personal, preferring to stay the hell out of dodge, and using her warping ability, “The Hole Idea”, whenever things get to rough and waiting out the clock is a good idea, or by blowing a lot of steam of telling them to piss off. Wiz: However, Peacock is still a force to be reckoned with, and will without a doubt make your fight with her a living hell if you let her get too far away from you, or just get confused by her many attacks. Boomstick: She can fuck your whole day up before she can say “That’s all, folks!” Peacock: Of course you know, this means war! Brief Recap: Name: '''Patricia “Peacock” Watson '''Age: '''13 '''Height: '''4 ft. and 6 in. '''Weight: '''94 pounds/Varies '''Abilities: · Fighting style of a cartoon character incarnated. · Able to distort and modify Lab 8’s arsenal. · Warp around the battlefield to annoy foes. · A wide variety of attacks at her arsenal, including a gang of cronies. Feats: · Destroyed the Skullgirl and Medici Mafia by herself within a night. · Got put out into the call of duty for Lab 8 years faster than expected. · Created her own gang of cronies. · Still has the capacity to grow even more. Weaknesses: · Brash and often not thinking of plans till late into fights. · Not as well at close range combat. · Still not at her true potential. · Doesn’t take things seriously until she starts losing during minor fights. Intermission: Wiz: Alright, our combatants are set; it’s time to end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Battle (Sakura’s Home. 2:00 PM Saturday, December 19, 2015) A vehicle came flying down the road, as if it had no respect for the laws. Inside the car with large teeth was an odd sight; a personified anvil was driving it, with a fat bomb in shot-gun, with a gun in his hand, and behind them, a weight was seen looking out of the passenger side, while a girl with robot limbs, eyes and a top hat with a blue bird in it was relaxing above it all, with some bombs that looked like 8 balls hanging onto her. “I must say gang; we did ‘ah good job on restorin’ da’ Patty Wagon! Maybe we can include ‘dis in our intro now!” Peacock chippered happily, while her bird Avery look ahead in horror. “SQUACK! Uh, two things Peacock! One; THERE’S A ROAD HAZA-“ and their vehicle started to spin wildly out of control, causing everyone inside to fly out with screams of peril and shock, landing on the road with a thud. “Urgh; I guess one was a wet road, huh Avery?” Andy asked, helping Peacock and her George Bombs up. “Yeah, and number two was we don’t have the Patty Wagon yet, canonically,” Avery informed, as a Peacock looked past the now wrecked ride to what caused the spin-out, going up to a red liquid the car passed shortly before “What ‘da hell? Is ‘dat blood?” she questioned audibly, before hearing something come from a front-yard. “Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi!” a high pitched voice chanted happily. Upon hearing those words, Peacock grew a smirk and looked inside, and sure enough, it was an angel she remembered from a show she watched, tormenting the same boy from the show she watched, after she finished reviving him in a pool of his own blood, and just about to whack him again with her spiked bat, Excalibolg. Looks like today could still be worth saving after all with a good old fight. “Hey; Icarus!” Peacock taunted, hands formed like a megaphone around her mouth. The bat stopped mere inches from Sakura’s face, giving him time to slink back and hide inside, as Dokuro herself turned to face Peacock. “Da’ mess ya’ made cost me my new wheels!” she angrily spoke, as Dokuro went out to meet with Peacock face to face. “Well, sorry; but I can’t help it! After all, he is going to make a pedophile’s paradise when he grows older with a secret to immortality!” Dokuro casually explained, as if she said that enough times already. “So? Kill him than, ya’ idiot! Or better yet, STEAL whatever secret he has there, or DESTROY IT! Ya’ don’t need to destroy an anthill with a nuke!” she offered, causing Dokuro to grip her bat with a snarl. “No! My way of loving him will lead to the safety of everyone!” “Ya’ call smackin’ someone around with a metal bat love? Sheesh? I would hate to see what would happen if ya’ hate someone!” “Oh really?” Dokuro asked, getting in position for a battle, Excalibolg posed and ready to attack. “How about I show you? You must be new here after all…” she retorted, causing Peacock to ready herself as well. “A battle with da’ mad batter? I thought today was getting’ borin’ anyway!” Peacock answered with a laugh, preparing herself for a fight. FIGHT! (Music: Dirge of The Divine Trinity) Dokuro made the first move, running straight at Peacock with her bat, swinging it once she was she Peacock was in hitting range. However, she soon noticed that Peacock has already run off… Or so it seems. Peacock emerged from her black hole right behind Dokuro, gun in hand, pointing it right at Dokuro’s back. “Stick ‘em up, baby blue!” She demanded tauntingly, making Dokuro turn back in shock, only to feel something push against her stomach. The gun Peacock had was actually a “bang!” gun, and the flag pressed against Dokuro’s belly, making her recoil in pain, stepping back a bit. “Urgh…” she moaned, before regaining her composure, but not before Peacock could get up close to her again, and have her eyes on her arms bulge out and turn into knives, once again knocking Dokuro back. Peacock followed her, getting her burlap sack ready, but was cut off by Dokuro grabbing Peacock’s neck and choking her, refusing to let go. “H-HEY! Watch da’ merchandise…” Peacock spoke, feeling herself lose breath. Thinking quick, Peacock pulled a whistle out of her hat, and before she could lose enough breath, blew on it. “Eh? What the heck does that do?” Dokuro asked, grip slightly loosening on Peacock. “Oh, it just brings forth someone to help me…” she vaguely explained. “Help? This is just between us, you cowa-” she got cut off as an anvil with human limbs dropped down onto Dokuro, crushing her, and freeing Peacock from her grasp. “Opps! Sorry; I didn’t get da’ memo, pretty face!” Andy Anvil taunted, getting up after making sure his boss was ok, and going back into a black hole. “Eh…Sorry! I prefer to work with my own crew!” Peacock taunted, before seeing Dokuro once again swing Excalibolg at her, only missing as she just made it into one of her black holes. Dokuro looked around frantically, seeing Peacock only briefly before popping into another black hole, from her front and behind… “Stay, STILL!” Dokuro wildly shouted, now more or less flailing her bat around, before stopping and getting an idea. Seeing as Peacock moved only in front and behind her… Dokuro prepared her bat, and swung a mighty swing behind her, feeling like she’ll hit Peacock. “AGH! Oh no…Ya’ hit the lamp-post, ya’ bumbling asshat! And it looked really nice to!” Peacock lamented insincerely, as Dokuro felt something hold onto her skirt. “EH?!? What are you doing under there pervert?!?” she angrily asked, reaching down to where she felt the hand at, and pulling the hand up… Or rather, the bomb with the number "8" on it. “Sorry! Not ‘dat tall of a guy, ya’ see?” George Bomb spoke, before blowing up, propelling Dokuro behind Peacock, landing onto the ground with a thud. “And if ya’ like him, you’ll LOVE his partner, Lenny!” Peacock eagerly spoke, pulling out a fat, tall version of George, and placing it on Dokuro. However, the second Peacock looked away, Dokuro slowly lifted Lenny from her body, and tossed it back at Peacock, who got crushed by it unexpectedly. “Argh! This is gonna’ blow, literally…” she said flatly, turning her head to face Dokuro, who to her horror, was running bat first towards Lenny. “It’s time for you 2 to go back home!” She declared, before running straight at Peacock and Lenny, Excalibolg swinging with all of its might, and colliding it head on with Lenny. “Oh, here we go…” Peacock spoke in a low-tone, as Lenny started flashing repeatedly, and then instantly exploding, dealing hefty damage to both parties. “I really gotta’ invest in turnin’ off da’ friendly fire…” she stumbled around a bit, before getting her bearings together, seeing Dokuro in the distance, still laying down. Right around now, Peacock realized what move she should have done this entire match to shorten it. She pulled her hat over her head and took a giant bite… Dokuro got up eventually, but was feeling a little bit dizzier and sicker than before. She was even feeling like… “…Oh crap…” Dokuro spoke audibly, as she turned around, seeing Peacock’s head in a black hole, bear trap teeth holding onto her halo, only for Peacock to pull her head back into the black hole, along with Dokuro’s halo, who sprang for it a second too late, turning around to see that Peacock’s head no longer has it. “Thanks for da’ souvenir, dunce-uro chump! It will look swell on top of my life size Annie statue! I’ll be sure ta’ pick it up from da’ armory when I get back ta’ my lab!” she taunted, hat and leg being raised, showing Avery inside it raising his hat, revealing an ant underneath his own hat, lifting his own hat. “N-no! I need that back, now!” Dokuro demanded, clutching onto her sides, bending down, face in her legs. “Hmm…Nah, I’m good!” “You, you…” Dokuro’s face was drained of color, leaving behind only a nasally brown, wrinkle coated face and an ass with severe diarrhea issues. (Music: Skull Heart Arrhythmia) “YOU BITCH! HAND IT BACK!” She shouted, causing Peacock to cup her ears, before she darted for the cyborg girl, bat ready to whack. “Whoa there, girlie! Ya’ need ‘ah makeover, ASAP!” Peacock insisted, waiting just before Dokuro got up to her… Before whacking her in the face with a coconut whip cream pie… Dokuro stood silently right in front of Peacock, wondering if she actually did what she thinks she did… Before pushing Peacock down with her foot, with her sliding back a good couple yards from the force of her kick. Dokuro, propelled by her bowels, making her fast enough to catch Peacock before she could hide in her holes, then slammed right on top of her, landing right on top of her, foot grinding and kicking into her chest multiple times. “GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT TO ME!” she demanded, prepared to swing her bat right on top of Peacock, who smirked and pull out a gun. “Go ahead, make my day…” Peacock taunted, finger on the trigger, eliciting a series of laughs from Dokuro… Whom immediately shut up with a cry of shock as a giant black sword started to pop out, Dokuro moving her body in time, but not without it piercing her right side. Despite that, she still continued to pummel Peacock into the road with her feet and hands, Excalibolg ready come down, causing a low rising growl from Peacock. “FINE! If you want me dead...I'LL KILL YOU TO!” Dokuro declared, bat ready to bash Peacock in. “Urgh…just….” She immediately popped up, steam being pushed out of her ears and top-hat, nearly covering Avery who was trying to breathe, and her eyes on her arms flying up, acting like knives, and her bear trap mouth popped out, biting onto the bat that was near inches from her head. “PISS OFF!” Peacock’s burst from Dokuro’s hold launched her backwards, knocking her ass onto the ground, while Peacock’s mouth dropped the metal bat that was once in the angel’s hands, quickly blew her whistle and backed up with the bat, hoping to stall out enough for her move to work. “Oh looky! 2 souvenirs in one go…!” Peacock further teased Dokuro, waving her bat from behind a growing shadow to draw her to her, and sure enough, as soon as Dokuro got up and looked at Peacock, she came rushing over to her. “OH NO! THAT IS MINE!” Dokuro yelled, not caring for her bleeding side… “Oh! Ya’ a feisty one! I’ll give ya’ dat’, but only ‘dat…” Peacock admitted, posing herself like an actual peacock. “But ya’ days are numbered, because after all…” Peacock started, her arm eyes slowly glowing. “EYE, STILL SEE YA’!” She shouted, Avery popping off Peacock’s top-hat to shoot a giant laser down right at Dokuro, before her robot eyes were unfolded, revealing even more robot eyes that shot smaller lasers at her. Dokuro managed to jump up in time for the first laser, and with some quick footwork, going up, down and all around, she managed to make it through Peacock’s Argus Agony without a scratch, and thinking of a plan to overturn the fight once she got her bat back, lunged for it with a jump… Only to look down and see a wide shadow, one that was with a flashing exclamation point as well… And then she looked up to see what was coming… “…WHAT THE FU-“ Steel balls and weights came crashing down on top of her. The taunt Peacock performed earlier made her mind cocky enough to try a move she saw in a game! Miraculously, however, Dokuro wasn’t down, but rather, holding onto each and every thing that fell, but very visually struggling. “Oh, you are so going pay for this, as it is by God’s wi-“ Another whistle is heard, causing Dokuro’s eyes to widen… And then feel just how much one fish can change to the weight of something… She instantly collapsed; weights, balls of spike, and fish collapsing on top of her, before they vanished into a black hole. Despite this pain, she slowly got up, scanning the arena for Peacock now… Only to be surprised by a burlap sack covering her body and knocking her down. “H-HEY! LET ME OUT!” she struggled, limbs flailing around from the inside, before Peacock, George, Tommy and Andy got into position. “All together now!” Peacock cried, and they all attacked the sack, pummeling it into the ground with their feet. “I’ll trample on ya’, tie ya’ in a burlap sack and beat on ya’!” Peacock mockingly song to Dokuro's own theme song, before walking away to take a smoke from her cigar, as only George remained by the sack, beating on it with a wood plank. “I’ll kick ya’, peacock tease ya’, and…” Peacock flicked the cigar back, having it land on George, and creating an explosion that only Lenny could have made before. “BLOW YA’ TA’ SMITHERIENS!” True enough, Dokuro’s body was launched high into the air, flying backwards and landing on the ground, which by now with their fight, has led them to a grassy area, which managed to barely keep her body in one piece, a body she still used to get up, but couldn’t move otherwise. Blood clogged her eyes, and her ears rung so hard from the blast and beatings she can’t use sounds to find her way. Not too far from her landing site, Peacock put Dokuro’s bat inside of her top hat, adding it to her armory as well, as she turned to see the girl was still up, but barely. She grew a smirk, and prepared her own spiked baseball bat, and walked up to Dokuro, preparing for a swing. Avery was peeking out top of Peacock’s hat, wearing an announcer set as if it was a baseball game. (Music: Superstar Matchup 2) “SQUACK! And here we are folks! It’s the bottom of the 9th, it’s been a long and exhilarating game, but it’s time we end the 0-0 streak now! Peacock is stepping up the plate, ready to score a homerun! Her fans have been clamoring for this for a long time!” In the “sidelines”, we see Andy, George, Lenny and Tommy eagerly cheering on their boss, each one wearing Peacock’s signature top-hat, and having foam fingers and flags saying “Peacock Is Number 1!” Peacock prepares, poised for a swing as Dokuro tries to find her in hope of somehow surviving, stumbling down right to Peacock. “And it looks like a curve ball folks! Can, Pea, cock, hit, it?!?” Avery dramatically asked, as Peacock makes her move. “Kak…” Peacock started, whamming her bat across, making direct contact with Dokuro’s head, knocking it clean off. “ki-n!” Dokuro’s now severed head started bleeding greatly, making it propel across the field, and into the sky, disappearing without a trace besides a trail of red blood on the ground. “SQUACK! It’s out of the park folks!” Avery cheered, alongside Peacock’s cronies who were celebrating, as the girl herself grabbed a smoke. “That’s was God’s best assassin? Sheesh, what a disappointment!” She mocked, her eye socket acting like a mouth and breathing out the smoke from the cigar. KO!/Epilogue Boomstick: And it’s a home-run, folks! Wiz: Indeed; while Dokuro’s inhuman strength and desire for close combat gave her a leg up during the start and climax of the fight, Peacock’s experiences and durability with the Skullgirl and Medici Mafia not only helped her survive, her vast arsenal was more than enough to overwhelm Dokuro’s mind. Boomstick: It was like Peacock knew just what made Dokuro tick in all the wrong ways from the very beginning! Wiz: Actually, Boomstick. She did. She referenced tons of other anime works, and Dokuro’s own anime and manga was not an exception. She is even seen referencing Dokuro’s own trademark revival spell and bat smash sound way before the fight today. (Peacock’s Pi Piru Pi and Dokuro’s Pi Piru Pi are played side to side, and right after that, their Kakki-n sound) Boomstick: Well shit; Peacock already had the upper hand before entering the ring! Wiz: Indeed, and while Dokuro’s close hand style at the beginning limited Peacock, she was able to re-take the fight by abusing her moves and take control of the fight, tricking out Dokuro and taking out the halo with her bear-trap jaw as soon as she could, using Lonesome Lenny's aftermath to her adventage. Dokuro’s halo can easily pierce through human skin and bones if used hard enough, and while Peacock’s mouth being a bear trap is still powerful but has trouble with bones, she didn’t need to break the halo; just hide it inside her hat and make it part of her underground armory. Boomstick: And once that sneaky son of a bitch stole Excalibolg, Dokuro should have just spent the rest of her fight writing a will! Wiz: No matter how strong she may be, even if she doesn’t realize it, Dokuro’s strength can only get her so far with her brash behavior alongside her weak mentality, and while Peacock is also arrogant, her mind is nowhere near as single-tracked as Dokuro is, and is able to use many items from her arsenal to trick and confuse those whom oppose her and easily end fights when the foe doesn’t know much about Peacock, can’t keep up with her, or both, as it is in this case. This, combined with the face that because Peacock already watched Dokuro's anime, meaning she already knew to take out the halo first, means that Dokuro's halo was rendered useless as soon as possible, also denying Dokuro of the self-healing factor she originally had. It was a losing fight, through and through for Dokuro. Boomstick: You are now the clubbed-to-death angel, Dokuro-chan! How does it feel to be Pea-cocked blocked?!? HA! See Wiz, I AM the true pun master here! Wiz: The winner, is Peacock. Next Time, On Death Battle... For if knowledge is power, then a GOD AM I...Was that too over the top? I can never tell. VERSUS Thousands of humans falling over like dominoes... ah... the sight was so beautiful! I thought my brain was gonna melt...! VERSUS I understood that killing people was a crime. There was no other way! The world had to be fixed! A purpose given to me! Only I could do it. Who else could have done it, and come this far? Would they have kept going? The only one who can create a new world is me. ... Battle of the masterminds! The Riddler VS. Junko Enoshima VS. Light Yagami! Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:Dokuro Category:Peacock Category:Carnivalia's Ringmaster Category:What-If? Death Battles